Throughout the years many types of window and door latches have been developed. There exits, however, a present need for a simple effective latch member with a minimum number of parts and one which exhibits a high degree of strength despite simplicity. Further, there is a need that a device be simple, foolproof, and if possible, that its mode of release be at least in part concealed from unauthorized persons.